plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lily Pad
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Lily Pada, kartę z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Lily Pad to roślina występująca w Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. Służy do sadzenia roślin niewodnych na wodzie. Etymologia Wyraz 'lily' wywodzi się od Grzybieni Białych, inaczej zwanych liliami wodnymi. 'Pad' oznacza podkładkę. Również cała nazwa "Lily Pad" oznacza z angielskiego liścia lilii wodnej, który unosi się na wodzie. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Lily Pad Lily Pads let you plant non-aquatic plants on top of them. Special: non-aquatic plants can be planted on top of it Must be planted in water Lily Pad never complains. Lily Pad never wants to know what's going on. Put a plant on top of Lily Pad, he won't say a thing. Does he have startling opinions or shocking secrets? Nobody knows. Lily Pad keeps it all inside. Cost: 25 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Lily Pad Lily Pady umożliwia sadzenie niewodnych roślin na wodzie. Umiejętność specjalna: niewodne rośliny mogą być na niej sadzone. Musi być sadzony na wodzie Lily Pad nigdy nie narzeka. Lily Pad nigdy nie chce wiedzieć co się dzieje. Posadź roślinę na Lily Padzie, on nic nie powie. Czy ma szokujące tajemnice lub zaskakujące zdanie na temat innych? Nikt tego nie wie. Lily Pad trzyma to wszystko w środku. Koszt: 25 Odnowienie: Szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 25 RECHARGE: Fast Lily Pads let you plant non-aquatic plants on top of them. Usage: can also be planted under non-aquatic plants Not many people know this, but Lily Pad absolutely loves square dancing. There he is, a circular plant gliding across the dance floor making squares. He loves how it pushes his boundaries and really makes him think outside the sphere. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: 25 Odnowienie: Szybkie Lily Pady umożliwiają ci stawianie na nich niewodnych roślin. Użycie: Można sadzić także pod niewodnymi roślinami. Mało osób o tym wie, ale Lily Pad absolutnie uwielbia taniec country. Tam jest okrągłą rośliną ślizgającą się na parkiecie stworzonym z kwadratów. Uwielbia to jak przekracza swoje granice i naprawdę sprawia to jego myślenie poza sferą. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies Ulepszoną wersją Lily Pada jest Cattail. Roślina ta potrafi atakować Zombie na każdej linii. Jest możliwa do kupienia w Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gdy użyjemy na Lily Padzie Plant Fooda, stworzy on wokół siebie 4 Lily Pady o tych samych właściwościach. Jednak jego kopie nie oddają słońca po ich wykopaniu. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Lily Pad wytwarza kopie w zakresie 3x3. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Lily Pady należy stawiać na basenie. Gdy sadzimy na nich rośliny, dobrym pomysłem stawianie jest o 1 Lily Pada więcej przed nimi. Umożliwia to obronę przed zombie gdy te wyjdą z zaskoczenia z wody. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Taktyka jest tu niemalże taka sama, lecz na poziomach, gdzie możemy stracić tylko x roślin warto przemyśleć bardzo dokładnie gdzie chcemy je postawić. Nie opłaca się także używać na nim Plant Fooda, ponieważ nie pomaga zbytnio w rozgrywce. Jednak, gdy mamy go wzmocnionego dzięki Zen Garden, możemy spróbować na poziomach Last Stand. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Gdy spróbujemy posadzić Lily Pada na ziemi, wyskoczy komunikat "Lily Pads can only be planted on water." (dosł. Lily Pady mogą być posadzone tylko na wodzie). *Lily Pad jest jedną z dwunastu roślin, których paczka nasion widnieje podczas wyboru roślin po zdobyciu Grave Bustera w wersji online. Pozostałe to Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus oraz Blover. *W wersji na Nintendo DS, animacja Lily Pada jest statyczna i unosi się na wodzie bez ruchu. *W Zen Garden Lily Pad nie potrzebuje wody, ponieważ jest rośliną wodną. *Jest jedną z 3 roślin które mogą zostać zniszczone przez Doom-shrooma. Inne to: Flower Pot i Pumpkin. *Jeśli jakaś roślina jest imitowana przez Imitatera zostanie posadzona na Lily Padzie, to owa roślina przy posadzeniu wyda dźwięk chlupiącej wody dwa razy. *W wersji na iPhone'a oraz iPada, paczka nasion ukazuje Lily Pada odwróconego w drugą stronę. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jeśli gracz spróbuję wybrać Lily Pada w Far Future - Dzień 1-7, pojawi się komunikat "Complete future10 to unlock using Lily Pad on this level." (ang. Ukończ future10, żeby odblokować korzystanie z Lily Pada w tym poziomie). Ten sam glitch ukazywał się u Tangle Kelpa. Błąd ten został naprawiony w wersji 3.2.1. *Lily Pad, Hot Potato i Perfume-shroom są jedynymi roślinami, których karty nie pojawiają się w Endless Zone. *Przed aktualizacją 4.0, posadzone przed rozpoczęciem poziomu oraz wytworzone przez Plant Food Lily Pady oddawały słońce przy wykopaniu, zwłaszcza na poziomach Last Stand. Ta właściwość została w części usunięta, jednak niektóre ustawione wcześniej rośliny oddają nadal słońce. *Nie da się go wybrać w innym świecie niż Big Wave Beach. *Lava Guava eksplodując, może ją zniszczyć. *Jest jedną z dwóch roślin, które są wzmocnione automatycznie w poziomie Big Wave Beach - Day 32. Druga roślina to Magnet-shroom. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chińska wersja) *Lily Pad oraz Kiwi są roślinami, które nie są natychmiastowymi roślinami, które nie posiadają animacji tańczenia spowodowanej przez Śpiewną słonecznik. *W Almanacu, Lily Pad przedstawiony jest na piasku, a nie na wodzie. Zobacz też *Flower Pot *Cattail *Tangle Kelp *Sea-shroom *Wodne rośliny en:Lily Pad Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Basen Kategoria:Rośliny z Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Basen Kategoria:Rośliny wodne